Destinado a Ser
by Dama Jade
Summary: ¿Sería solo sueños las escenas sensuales que Rey y Kylo compartían en las noches? ¿O un modo de la Fuerza para guiarlos a ambos hacia su destino compartido? PWP
1. Lo saben nuestras almas

Era muy tarde en la noche, al menos eso le indicaba su chrono. Ella eludía el sueño. Muchos pensamientos, muchas preguntas, muchos temores y dudas rondaban su cabeza... Caminaba por los solitarios y silenciosos pasillos de la nueva base de la Resistencia. La presencia femenina tenía la semejanza de un hermoso espíritu mientras andaba con su larga bata de dormir, los pies descalzos no producían ruido alguno, toda su esplendorosa cabellera marrón libre de su habitual peinado.

Toda la vida de Rey había tomado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados desde que surgió su enlace con Kylo Ren. La desconcertaba como podía percibir cada pequeño detalle de su humor, de sus emociones, de esa luz en constante batalla con la oscuridad. Y sospechaba que de igual modo él debía estar experimentando lo mismo con ella.

Pero las noches... era otra historia distinta. Por designios de la Fuerza -o su macabro sentido del humor- le brindaba pequeños vistazos de encuentros sensuales entre ambos. Despertaba insatisfecha, empapada en sudor, deseando más y ella concluía con su propia mano lo que esas breves escenas iniciaban.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

-Maldita seas, Kylo Ren.

Tan pronto hubo mencionado esas palabras, su labio inferior tembló y sus pardos ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. No debía maldecirlo... no podía maldecirlo. Él alcanzaba a despertar algo muy dentro de ella... algo peculiar...

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. No, no, no, no ... y no, ella no se siente atraída por él de ninguna manera o forma. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Entonces, ¿por qué en el Sith le responde de ese modo en esos sueños?

Sin percatarse de ello, llegó hasta su habitación y se lanzó a la cama. El cansancio se apoderó de ella y con un último sollozo, ella entró al reino de los sueños...

 _Los marrones ojos brillaron llenos de deseo y... ¿de amor? Una áspera mano recorrió todo su desnudo cuerpo. Todavía la sorprendía como él lograba con ese pequeño gesto despertar en ella un ansia y pasión como ninguna otra. Rey alzó sus manos y con premeditada suavidad acarició sus fuertes y poderosos brazos, se deleitó en los músculos del pecho masculino que se tensaron bajo sus manos. Todo en él era bello y pura simetría, sus manos continuaron su camino bajando por su duro abdomen hasta llegar a ese lugar tan vulnerable pero igual de férreo._

 _El pelinegro aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, cerrando sus ojos y todo su rostro se contrajo por la agonía del placer. Rodando para quedar boca arriba, atrajo a Rey consigo y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza femenina para enredarla en la larga cabellera, tomó posesión de la boca femenina para inclinarla hacia el en un beso intenso. Ella apenas pierde el sentido ante la poderosa fuerza del beso, sus alientos fundiéndose en uno solo. Su lengua se hundió en su boca para una exploración completa, trabajando su boca sobre la de ella, enviando una sacudida sensual lo largo de todo el cuerpo femenino._

 _Se permitió arrastrar por la poderosa sensación que despertaba en ella, aterradora en su extrañeza e intensidad. Una enorme mano agarró su nalga y la otra ascendió por su estomago hasta llegar a su pecho, sus dedos tentando su ya sensible pezón. Fue la experiencia más pecaminosamente erótica de su vida._

 _Luego la boca masculina se volvió a una nueva dirección; de hecho, no había terminado, probando su piel en otras áreas. Reclamó uno de sus sensibilizadas puntas, haciéndola aspirar violentamente cuando esa lengua la rodeaba con dulces azotes._

 _Tembló cuando él la levantó contra su dureza; quería llorar de alegría pura. Rey arqueó su cuerpo, moldeándose a cada forma del cuerpo del oscuro caballero. Era increíble como uno formaba parte del otro, acoplándose al cuerpo del otro. Ella se acomodó sobre él y con una destreza sutil, la penetró._

 _Rey ronroneó un gemido y entrelazando sus manos con las de él, comenzó a seguir sus movimientos. Cuando creyó que pronto moriría del puro placer, sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo y unirse a la masculina. Ambos dejaron escapar su entrega en un solo grito, sus almas fusionadas en una sola._

 _-Raelene._

 _-Ben._

Rey se sentó abruptamente en su cama, llevando una mano a su atolondrado corazón para calmarlo. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Jamás había experimentado un sueño igual. Sentía una extraña sensibilidad por toda su piel y a diferencia de otros sueños en los cuales _él_ había sido el protagonista, no terminó insatisfecha. Se cubrió el rostro con su mano, era casi... Como si Kylo hubiese entrado a su sueño.

Pero... eso era imposible... ¿no?

Saliendo de su cama, se dirigió al baño para refrescar su rostro con agua. Luego observó su reflejo en el espejo. Un diminuto grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios. La imagen frente a ella era la de una mujer a la cual le habían hecho el amor... en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¿Querría, acaso la Fuerza, darle un mensaje con ese sueño?

La intensidad del amor en el sueño le proporcionó una sensación de recogimiento y admiración. No pudo ser una manifestación del lado oscuro. Lo que su alma experimentó fue puro y auténtico.

Ahora, la pregunta que se formulaba en su interior era... ¿lo habría visualizado Kylo del mismo modo que ella?

 **Destructor Imperial** _ **Finalizer**_

Kylo estaba con sus rodillas y manos en el suelo, sobrecogido ante lo que soñó. Había intentado salir de la cama, horrorizado ante la magnitud de su sueño, pero sus piernas habían flaqueado, cayendo estrepitosamente. Trataba de respirar lentamente para calmar sus agitados sentidos. ¡Qué dulce tortura haberla tenido entre sus brazos! Fue tan real su sueño, que aun alcanzaba a aspirar el suave aroma de Rey. En ese sueño -¿o posible visión? - sintió la piel aterciopelada y saboreó su boca, la cual era pura miel...

A quien él estaba tratando de engañar, todo había sido real.

¿Qué clase de prueba era esa que le brindaba el lado oscuro? Él se colocó de pie. No, eso no fue una manifestación del lado oscuro. La liviandad de su alma así se lo evidenciaba, sintiendo en muchos años como la opresión de su pecho desaparecía.

-¿Qué más quieres de mí? – pregunto él hacia ninguna dirección en particular.

Él contuvo el deseo de sollozar.

-¿Acaso no estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer? – y el dolor traspasó su corazón, - Abuelo, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Por qué me torturan de este modo? – y con rabia contenida, - ¿Por qué? ¿No es suficiente que lleve dentro de mí este constante dolor que apenas extermina mi raciocinio?

Sí, por que desde que surgió ese enlace con ella – o quizás despertó luego de años dormido- cada vez era más fuerte el llamado de la luz. Todo cuanto ella proyectaba, sus emociones, la desenfrenada energía femenina, que la sentía como suya, entremezclándose con su oscuridad, lo empujaba a vacilar, a tambalearse en su sendero elegido.

Fueron muchas las ocasiones que el insoportable dolor lo llevaba a la desesperación de negar todo lo que era, echar a un lado todo, olvidar hasta donde había llegado en las enseñanzas del líder supremo Snoke, para buscarla y estar a su lado, una vez más. Junto a su Raelene.

-Raelene.

¿Cómo era posible que un nombre estuviera entremezclado con tanta agria dulzura y que un hermoso rostro fuera el causante de tan dolorosos sueños?

Raelene, su rayo de luz.

Y entonces supo que tenía que hacer, encontrando la respuesta a sus agonizantes preguntas...


	2. Me siento en el sí de tu abrazo

Tenía que estar loco, haber perdido toda lógica y raciocinio. Era la única conclusión a la que llegó luego de una semana trabajando como técnico de reparación de maquinaria electrónica en la resistencia. Él no debía estar allí. Él sabía mejor que eso, su deber estaba en otro lugar, no allí como un estúpido enamorado. Por qué solo eso era él, un imbécil sin voluntad, engañando a todos en la Primera Orden solicitando tiempo para buscar más artefactos de los jedis oscuros. Incluso al líder supremo Snoke.

Él estaba saturado de auto desprecio. Su necesidad de ella estaba invalidando todo razonamiento. El dolor físico de poseerla lograba que cada día perdiese la poca cordura que mantenía.

Nunca imaginó que sería una ventaja a su favor el utilizar una máscara -ademas de crear dos o tres ilusiones en la Fuerza. Nadie conocía su rostro excepto por el traidor, pero Kylo siempre se mantuvo alerta, no permitiendo que lo viese. Al igual que de Chewie... y Rey. La tortura corroía su interior cada vez que la veía desde los laterales, inalcanzable.

Pero al fin le había encontrado. Conocía cuál era su dormitorio, el que compartía con una compañera... sin embargo, esa noche estaría sola pues su pareja de cuarto estaba en una misión...

 **. . . . .**

 **. . .**

 **.**

Jamás había Rey experimentado un sueño igual de maravilloso. Ella sentía que estaba flotando en el aire, su piel despertando a las sensaciones agradables. Un gemido lleno de deseo escapó de sus labios, un singular calor creciendo en lo más bajo de sus entrañas.

Sin embargo, había algo más presente que no había sentido antes, una especie vaga de frustración y de alguna manera, todas las cosas maravillosas que _él_ estaba haciendo que sintiese no serían suficiente. Ese algo más delicioso aún faltaba. Estaba siendo besada apasionadamente, y donde unos minutos atrás había una habitación fría, ahora era tal la cantidad de calor que deseo desnudarse. Y _él_ la ayudó a desvestirse, librándola del molesto estorbo. Le tomó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que _él_ estaba haciendo algo más que besarla. Sus manos no sólo la sostenían a ella, también vagaban libremente sobre su cuerpo. Esos dedos hábilmente rozando todas sus curvas, haciendo que se sintiese pecaminosamente sensual. Pero cuando esa boca caliente cubrió uno de sus pechos, un escalofrío placentero descendió a lo largo de la espalda femenina. Escuchó un profundo gemido de éxtasis provenir de alguna parte cerca de ella... fue un efecto bastante despabilador.

Despertó en su cama, completamente desnuda y Kylo Ren estaba encima de ella. Solo pudo pensar en demandar, -¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la miró, sonriendo con sorna, -¿No es obvio?

Él bajó la cabeza, e igual de imprevisto, le dio un beso muy dulce y tierno que derritió todas sus resistencias, haciendo que desapareciesen. Fue hechizante. Kylo devoraba sus labios, los largos dedos enredándose en su cabello. Nunca hubiese imaginado que él podía ser tan gentil con ella ... casi amoroso.

Liberó sus labios y la observó detenidamente. Esa oscura mirada implorante. Y ella pudo sentirlo, esa energía desplazándose a través de ello, casi como un ente vivo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ambos? ¿Debía ella atreverse a creer...?

No era una ilusa. Sabía lo que él era.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Kylo?

El bajo su cabeza, la nariz masculina casi tocando la de ella, -Por favor, llámame Ben... como haces en nuestras visiones.

Ella sintió algo agitarse en la boca de su estómago luego de escuchar la cualidad ronca de esa voz gruesa, algo áspera y casi rogando. Con un sentido extraño de pavor entremezclado con expectativa jubilosa, ella realizó qué era lo que él sentía.

¡Gran Fuerza! ¿Podían atreverse a desear, anhelar un imposible? Las circunstancias no estaban a su favor y los conducía por distintos senderos. Ambos caminaban guiándose por lo que cada uno creía correcto, pero, ¿era incorrecto permitir que esa sensación creciera entre ellos?

-De acuerdo, - y ella reclinó su mano en esa mejilla por la que cruzaba la cicatriz, -Ben.

Cerró sus ojos, deleitándose como rodaba su nombre en la boca femenina. Con un suave quejido, él besó los párpados, siguiendo su camino presionando besos ardientes contra el pulso que latía en la sien femenina.

-Raelene. – murmuró él con fervor, casi como una plegaria resbalando de sus labios, -Oh, Raelene.

Ella a su vez correspondió con un gemido suyo, reconociendo el nombre que él utilizaba en los compartidos encuentros nocturnales.

Salvaje por el doloroso deseo que lo consumía, Ben extendió húmedos y ansiosos besos a lo largo de la línea de la frente, la delicada curva de su oreja. Él sabía que no la merecía, pero él se entregó al egoísmo que lo empujaba a tomar ese precioso regalo a su corazón. Levantando la cabeza, tomó la cara en la mano y la miró en silencio. Ella había cambiado. Estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba de su último encuentro, aunque el efecto sólo mejoraba su delicada estructura ósea, lo que la hacía más bella. Ella era verdaderamente un obsequio precioso.

Su lado oscuro salió a flote, sucumbiendo al codicioso anhelo de hacerla suya y solo suya. Frotando su nariz a lo largo del cuello femenino y aspirando su cautivante aroma, pronunció con devoción, -Lo correcto y lo erróneo.

La gruesa voz masculina la cautivaba.

-Lo sagrado y lo profano. – continuó él murmurando mientras creaba un camino ardiente de besos por su hombro.

Ella se estremeció al sentir sus dientes morderla y se arremolinó una sensación liquida y caliente en lo más bajo de sus entrañas cuando succionó esa misma área.

Él continuó su dirección hasta sus senos mientras proseguía susurrando las extrañas palabras, -Inmaculada seducción.

-¿Ben?

Estaba turbada ante lo que parecía ser una especie de plegaria, similar a un oscuro sortilegio.

-Tranquilízate. – él le proveyó suficiente seguridad a su voz, -Todo está bien.

Estaba siendo un bastardo, lo admitía, pero tampoco le brindaría la opción para negarse. Él recitaba una antigua invocación, utilizada miles y miles de años atrás por los jedis grises para unir dos seres en matrimonio.

Irguió su rostro para observarla, esa mirada parda brillando con completa confianza.

-Absoluta corrupción. – él reanudó la invocación.

Ella no reprimió el pequeño grito ahogado.

-Ben. - su voz tenía un tono algo áspero, viendo sus ojos tomando una tonalidad gris peculiar, casi plateada.

Pero ella desconocía que sus ojos también habían adquirido un matiz grisáceo.

La voz masculina alcanzó un timbre más grueso de lo normal, experimentando la exaltación de lo que estaba ejecutando, casi tembloroso ante la magnitud del pacto que creaba, -Detrás de la luz una sombra cae. Lo opuesto siempre se atrae: la claridad a las tinieblas, el placer al dolor, lo correcto a lo erróneo, lo sagrado a lo profano.

-Inmaculada seducción.

-Absoluta corrupción.

La contempló embelesado al finalizarla, advirtiendo como los ojos retornaban a su color usual y dedujo que los suyos debieron regresar también a su matiz normal. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había vuelta atrás.

Era suya.

Y él era un maldito desgraciado, atándola a un engendro repugnante como él. Maldijo su egoísmo y su incapacidad de dejarla ir. Por qué él...

-Ben. – ella sujetó el rostro masculino con sus dos manos, preocupada al ver la expresión de angustia que cruzó por este, -Todo está bien.

Como si hubiese sido despertado de un ensueño extraño, un sonido bajo, no identificable resonó en la garganta de Ben y tomó total posesión de su deliciosa boca. Todo lo que era Ben invadió su ser, llenándola, y cuando su lengua despertó un placentero estremecimiento en la esencia de su ser, una euforia increíble cobró vida en su interior. Su respiración entrecortada, el apartó la boca de la de ella para presionar besos hambrientos contra la columna de su cuello. Dejando un rastro de fuego hasta su clavícula, siguió bajando hasta que encontró su exquisito seno, clamando uno de sus picos rosados. Un gemido se elevó desde lo más profundo de ella, que apenas perdía el control. Ese fue el sonido más hermoso que él había oído en su vida.

Él gimió, la necesidad dentro de él creciendo. No toleraba el impedimento de su ropa entre ellos por más tiempo. Hábilmente se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, los temblorosos dedos de Rey lo asistieron. Un bajo gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras su cuerpo se unía al femenino plenamente por primera vez y cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes tratando de controlarse a sí mismo.

Luego, la miró y susurró con una calidad ferviente, -Así es como siempre lo he imaginado, en todos esos sueños que empujaba a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Así es como siempre he deseado que fuese. No puedo detenerlo por más tiempo.

Hizo una pausa, mirando a la cara que parecía resplandecer, impartiéndole un brillo etéreo a su belleza natural. Ben había enfrentado la muerte en tantas ocasiones, haciéndolo consciente de la posibilidad de no volver a ver otro día, que le dio la libertad para añadir con voz ronca, -Te amo. Y siempre te amaré.

Anchos, ojos pardos lo miraron, brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Las emociones corrían furiosamente en su interior. Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero la cerró lentamente.

Él la amaba.

Una enorme y brillante sonrisa apareció en los labios femeninos, -Me amas.

No era una pregunta, era, más bien, una especie de aceptación profunda y tranquila.

-Sí.

¿Cómo podía él desarmarla con tanta facilidad? Con suma ternura acarició el apuesto rostro con el dorso de su mano, el corazón latiendo desaforado en su pecho. Él era un hermoso demonio, era solo suyo y él la amaba.

-Te amo. – murmuró ella.

La abrazó con fiereza tratando de creer en sus palabras, -Rey no tienes que...

-Raelene. – ella lo corrigió.

Se retiró un poco para mirarla.

-¿No es así como me llamas? – inquirió ella con tierna travesura.

-Sí. – la sonrisa masculina la deslumbró, -Sí, así lo hago.

Rayos, a la verdad que era un bello demonio.

-Raelene. – fue un susurro ronco, una súplica agridulce.

Levantando las manos, tomó la cara de Ben y la aproximó a la suya. Labios apenas rozándose, le rogó con voz sensual, -Ámame.

Perdió el dominio de todas sus emociones, casi arrojándose sobre ella y volvió a clamar la dulce boca en un beso exigente, todo su deseo reprimido surgiendo en ese solo gesto. Ella correspondió con exasperado anhelo, siguiendo cada movimiento de esa lengua en su interior. Él bajó su mano entre ambos cuerpos en búsqueda de esos suaves rizos que escondían sus pliegues satinados y los halló.

Rey ronroneó, esa mano creaba pura magia, despertándola a un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella.

-Raelene, -murmuró él con voz enronquecida en uno de sus oídos, -estás tan caliente y húmeda.

Se sorprendió cuando él se irguió. Ella quiso protestar, no quería estar separada de él cuando, imprevistamente, ella pensó que había muerto y llegado al paraíso. Ese nuevo asalto sensual de parte de Ben logró que ella perdiese la cordura. La boca masculina cubría sus rizos, su lengua hallando ese lugar secreto en ella. Un ahogado grito que tenía la peculiar mezcolanza de dolor y placer brotó de lo más profundo de su alma.

Entonces, suspendido sobre ella, Ben hizo una pausa y se limitó a mirarla, temiendo que todo era un sueño y no tardaría en despertar. Sus ojos pardos lo miraron, brillando. Con lujuriosa languidez, el acaricio su rostro, bajando por su cuello, sus senos, sus costados y las detuvo en sus caderas.

Se veía tan imponente y recio, admirando las líneas de ese duro cuerpo. Ella se mordió su labio inferior.

-Estoy consciente de que es tu primera vez. – susurró él con ternura, - No puedo prometer que no te molestará inicialmente, pero si prometo que luego será tan hermoso como tú desees.

Asintió, cerrando sus ojos. Entró en un movimiento rápido y certero. La molestia era intolerable, su estrechez ajustándose a toda su forma masculina.

-Mírame, Raelene.

Ella percibió en su voz el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre sí mismo y abrió sus ojos, siguiendo su orden.

-Eres completamente mía.

Rey advirtió el matiz oscuro en esa declaración. Simplemente porque lo amaba no significaba que ignoraría quien era él, un oscuro caballero bajo las órdenes del líder supremo. Sin embargo, así lo aceptaba y le había entregado todo su ser.

Súbitamente, se adentró aún más en su interior y ella dejó escapar un diminuto grito ahogado. Ahora los ojos pardos lo miraban con un placer no adulterado y eso impulsó a Ben a continuar.

Comenzó un movimiento lento y ella no luchó para suprimir los sonidos de éxtasis que escapaban de su garganta. No tenía idea como lo afectaba sus diminutos gemidos, despertando en él la urgencia de proseguir con más agresividad, pero se reprimió temiendo que la lastimaría.

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura masculina, sintiendo la piel caliente debajo de sus manos. Y ella también sintió la fortaleza de ese cuerpo, sus músculos iguales de lisos y duros como el acero. La alegría abrumándola, cerró los ojos, incrédula de la belleza que crecía en su interior con cada penetrante embestida de él. Nunca imaginó, ni tan siquiera sospechó poder sentirse así. Estaba tan inmersa en el placer que todos los pensamientos la abandonaron, dejando sólo sus sentimientos para gobernar su respuesta. Y ella respondió con una pasión que pronto siguió el ritmo que él creaba.

Ella mantuvo la cadencia masculina, las sensaciones consumiéndolas... y entonces fue demasiado. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa y él se unió a ella con un profundo y largo gemido. Fue inesperado, al lugar que él la llevó, en una ráfaga tan gloriosa de sensaciones. No estaban preparados para lo que embistió contra ellos, las emociones femeninas uniéndose a la masculina creando un poderoso torbellino y luego la fusión de dos almas transformándose en una sola: un solo corazón, un solo espíritu, un solo ser...

Y, por fin, la increíble conclusión, descendiendo en una burbuja de placer pulsante.

Ella realmente nunca lo imaginó.

En el silencio que siguió, un sentido completo de saciedad acaeció sobre ellos. La alegría mutua fue completa, a medida que yacían en los brazos del otro, nunca deseando ser libres. Ella suspiró con satisfacción. Él posó los labios sobre la frente femenina.

-Te gustó. – él no preguntaba, él afirmaba lo obvio.

-Eres un vanidoso. – ella resopló y golpeó suavemente el brazo masculino. -Pero no puedo negarlo... de hecho... - y ella lo miró, enviándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas, -quisiera volver a hacerlo.

-Oh. – y él arqueo una ceja. -¿De veras?

. . . . .

. . .

.

Rey tenía la mano de Ben en la suya, trazando con un dedo cada detalle de su mano y disfrutando la textura algo áspera de esa mano. Los labios masculinos besaron su sien y ella tembló ante el dulce gesto. El brazo en la cintura femenina la apretó al cuerpo desnudo. Estaba sentada entre las piernas de él, reclinada de su pecho. Sus lujurias satisfechas por el momento – y como no estarlo cuando lo hicieron por casi toda la habitación: en el suelo, sobre la mesa, debajo de ella y hasta en la ducha- simplemente se complacían en la presencia del otro. Ella suspiró, estaba feliz.

Ren miraba su mano en la de ella. Una tan contraria a la otra. La femenina era delicada y menuda, pero no por ello dejaba de ser fuerte y firme. Mientras que la suya era enorme y nervuda, que no había dudado utilizar en el pasado para cometer crímenes atroces. ¿Cómo alguien tan inocente y limpio podía amarlo a él, de alma negra y salvaje? Ahora era suya y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara. Él la apretó de manera posesiva a su cuerpo. La escuchó suspirar.

Él besó su cabello.

-¿Por qué me llamas Raelene?

-¿No has encontrado a Skywalker?

-Si. De hecho, estoy adiestrándome con él.

-Pregúntale quien es ella.

Se giró abruptamente a lanzarle una mirada asesina, -¿Has tenido el atrevimiento de llamarme por el nombre de otra?

-Jamás haría tal cosa. Es tu nombre, Rae.

-¿Por qué no puedes explicarme, entonces?

-No me corresponde hacerlo.

Esa declaración enigmática la alarmó un poco, -¿Qué quieres...?

-No lo haré, Rae. – interrumpió él, -Ahora, sí me corresponde decirte esto...

Él la giró suavemente en sus brazos, sentándola sobre sus piernas. Sentir su femineidad tan próxima a su miembro volvió a despertar su deseo en él, pero lo reprimió. La necesidad de hablar con ella superaba cualquier impulso carnal. Tenía que decirle.

-Rae... eres mi esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Permíteme continuar. – y aspiró profundamente, reconociendo que a ella no le agradaría lo próximo, -Cuando recité la invocación cuando hacíamos el amor, afiance nuestro enlace a la última etapa. Utilicé un viejo rito de los _Jen'jidai_.

-No. – replicó ella con una pequeña risa vacía, -Estás bromeando, no te atreverías...

Los marrones ojos eran solemnes, demasiado para el disgusto de Rey.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – y ella exclamó iracunda, -¡Sin mi consentimiento!

-Por eso lo hice. Sabía que te negarías.

La palma de su mano se conectó con la mejilla masculina, el sonido del golpe escuchándose en toda la habitación, y fue maravillosamente satisfactorio ver la huella de su mano en su cara. Y definitivamente valía la pena el ardor caliente que ahora sentía en su mano.

Kylo, por supuesto, estaba enfurecido.

-¡¿Por qué en el Sith hiciste eso?! – gritó él, su expresión contorsionándose por la rabia. De hecho, su temperamento estaba al borde de explotar. Se sentía inmerecido de su ataque.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – le respondió ella a su vez con un grito suyo. Sería un milagro si no despertaban a nadie con sus gritos.

Él la tomo por los brazos sin misericordia alguna. Los ojos marrones brillaban como caramelo líquido, apenas ocultaban la ira en su interior.

-¿Te sorprende que lo hiciera? – siseó él, -Sabes lo que soy y a pesar de ello, permitiste que yo te tomara. Mi alma es oscura, Rae. Soy pérfido y pernicioso, la maldad me llama y guía mis pasos. No vuelvas a olvidarlo.

Estaba a punto de llorar. No quería llorar. Pero tenía tantas emociones creciendo en su interior. Pero, al menos la córela consumía la mitad de estas y se concentró en ello para mantener sus lágrimas.

-Lárgate. No quiero volver a verte. – ella abría y cerraba las manos a su lado intentando controlar el deseo de volver a abofetearlo.

La empujó, alejándola con brusquedad de él. Furiosa, saltó fuera de la cama. Ella recogió su ropa y se la lanzó. Kylo salió de la cama al tiempo que ella abría la puerta de su habitación. No supo cómo alcanzó a empujarlo, pero así lo hizo, sacándolo al exterior.

-No vuelvas a buscarme.

Golpeó el dispositivo para que la puerta se cerrase y luego, reclinándose sobre esta, permitió desplomarse al suelo y lloró con desconsuelo.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando no tenía más lagrimas para derramar, ella murmuró con abatida sorpresa, -Acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea... ¿de casados?


	3. Se ha quedado tu vida en mi vida

La nave X-wing recorría el oscuro infinito. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, bombeada por el corazón que latía furiosamente en su pecho. Había algo que quería hacer, algo que tenía que hacer. Ella había estado por seis días en la nave, pero Rey sentía que podía estar por seis días más si era necesario alcanzar su destino. Afortunadamente ya no era necesario pues estaba próxima a arribar.

Quizás estaba siendo temeraria, tal vez su resolución era imprudente. Y, aun así, tenía que verlo.

El X-wing abandonó el hiperespacio y frente a su visión apareció un planeta.

Nirauan -o al menos ese era el nombre que escuchaba en sus sueños. Ella se permitió guiarse por su sentido en la Fuerza para hallarlo, como si una radiobaliza estuviese pulsando en su interior pilotándola a su destino.

Era el segundo de un sistema de tres planetas que orbitaban una estrella roja. El sistema se hallaba en las Regiones Desconocidas. Rey alargó sus sentidos en la Fuerza. No percibió ningún hormigueo particular en su sentido del peligro. Por lo menos, todavía no.

En la distancia, el planeta había parecido oscuro, áspero y desolado. De cerca, decidió Rey, no parecía mucho mejor.

Cierto, había vegetación, de todo desde árboles achaparrados con hojas anchas en forma de abanico, hasta plantas rastreras que era imposible ver claramente a la velocidad que ella estaba sobrevolando. Pero la variedad usual de colores, que era la norma de los mundos que ella había visitado, parecía de algún modo haberse saltado a Nirauan. Todo ahí daba la impresión de estar coloreado en tonos marrones o grises, con salpicaduras ocasionales de rojo oscuro o violeta profundo para romper la monotonía. Posiblemente era una adaptación natural a la débil luz roja del sol del sistema.

Ella buscaba, con frenética insistencia, la edificación que se le había presentado en sueños, una fortaleza en lo alto de una meseta, apenas al margen de un precipicio. Se introdujo por un desfiladero lo suficientemente ancho para que su nave pudiese maniobrar. Luego de un largo tramo, surgió a una llanura con una estrecha laguna y al final una meseta, una fortaleza imponente sobre esta. No se había percatado que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la divisó.

La vegetación en esa área era más espesa y variada. Bajó la velocidad al divisar un claro en el cual podía descender. Al detener el X-wing y apagar sus motores, abrió el dosel de la nave. Se aseguró de tener su sable de luz e hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente al arma, sintiendo el frío metal contra su piel. Había sido una vez el sable de luz de Anakin Skywalker, para luego ser de Luke Skywalker y ahora era suyo, aunque el mismo Luke le explicó que muy pronto tendría que hacer su propio sable.

Rememoró su conversación con su _maestro_ a urgencia de Ben... un dialogo muy esclarecedor...

Skywalker. Todavía se le dificultaba creer que era parte de ese gran linaje.

Saltó fuera de la nave y le ordenó al droide astromecánico a cuidarla en lo que regresaba. La vegetación parecida a pasto bajo sus pies era baja y de hojas anchas, con una tendencia a aferrarse a sus botas, pero por otra parte no impedía sus movimientos. Procuró escuchar algo mientras caminaba, sólo captando el susurro de la vegetación y el suave silbido de la brisa a través de los arbustos cercanos pero ningún sonido de animales o aves en absoluto.

Pero _él_ estaba allí. Lo sentía. Inició el ascenso por la escarpada pared de la meseta, por un sendero estrecho. Opinó, con sarcasmo, que ella era un magneto para ese tipo de caminos. Mientras más avanzaba, era mayor su percepción de la presencia masculina, su signatura siniestra en la Fuerza. No era precisamente una sensación que le gustase. Le era imposible distinguir que pensaba, las fuertes barreras alrededor de la figura masculina no le permitían lograrlo, pero podía sentir como su melodía en la Fuerza se unía a la de él, creando una cadencia que retumbó dentro de ella.

Entonces, cambió bruscamente, quebrándose en notas disonantes. Ahora tronante y cacofónica. Rey pudo sentir la oscuridad en la Fuerza, podía oír el terrible ritmo que lo hacía tangible en sus sentidos. Estaba lleno de ira y vibraba con rabia apenas controlada.

Al emerger a la cima, lo divisó al final del sendero. Alto, imponente, la suave brisa levantando su oscura melena y sus oscuros ojos destellando con furia. ¡Oh, gran Fuerza! Debía estar loca, porque su corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente... su tosca belleza la cautivaba y la llamaba. Una extraña imprudencia la empujaba a continuar y avanzar... era eso o el simple hecho de ansiar estar en los brazos del hombre que ella amaba.

Ren la miraba, aun dudando de sus sentidos. Pero estaba allí de pie, cremosa piel, mirada parda aguda y cabello suave brillando con un tono rojizo bajo la luz del sol moribundo. La mujer era hermosa y letal. Agitaba sus sentidos como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. Pero hoy había algo extra que estimulaba sus sentidos... y aun no deducía que podría ser, era elusivo e impreciso.

-No debiste venir.

Rey se tensó y se detuvo, percibiendo la agresividad en su grueso timbre de voz.

-Lo sé. Pero tenía que verte.

Él ladeó su rostro, arqueando una ceja en un gesto sardónico, -¿Para qué?

Ella pasó saliva con dificultad, -Ben, yo...

-No me llames así. Has perdido ese privilegio.

Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró pausadamente para volverlos a abrir. Muy dentro de sí, ella reconocía que era responsable de su actitud terca. Desde que lo expulsó de su habitación en aquel último encuentro, ella había erigido murallas alrededor de su persona, cortando todo contacto con él. Había ignorado todo llamado de parte de él, cada súplica, ruego... No... no podía culparlo si estaba furioso con ella.

Intentó aproximarse a él cuando sintió cierta alteración en su talante a través de la Fuerza que la alertó.

-Eres imprudente al bajar tus defensas. – ni tan siquiera terminaba de pronunciar esa amenaza cuando el encendió su sable de luz.

Ella hizo lo propio con el suyo. Se dispuso a recibir su ataque ofensivo cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella con ferocidad. El primer choque de sables se manifestó con el estallido de dos energías sólidas.

Rey apretó sus dientes, colocando la parte delantera de sus pies en el suelo, pero fue una inútil maniobra. Él la empujaba sin misericordia, obligándola a retroceder, la tierra levantándose detrás de ella. No peleaba con ese mismo Kylo de la base Starkiller. Este Kylo no estaba debilitado por la herida de la ballesta de Chewie ni tampoco él luchaba contra sentimientos conflictivos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rey temió por su vida y más cuando no era solo suya...

-La Fuerza está contigo. – dijo él con frialdad, -pero todavía no eres una Jedi.

Quiso ignorar esas palabras, intentando mantener la distancia necesaria para manejar su sable, pero la helada seguridad masculina menoscabó con su confianza. Ella bloqueó sus ataques, con el mango en una posición y luego de otra, pero Kylo nunca se detuvo, ni amainó sus violentos ataques. No le permitía tregua alguna.

La condujo al borde del precipicio de la meseta como un ariete, empujándola solo a unos metros, luego un paso y por último a la orilla.

Rey obstruía los movimientos descendientes del sable rojo con el suyo, los cuales se transformaban cada vez más violento y sucesivos. Por un momento, ambos estaban en un punto muerto, empujando uno en contra de otro y gruñendo con el esfuerzo. Solamente se escuchaba el ruido de sus esfuerzos y el zumbido de los sables.

El pie posterior de ella comenzó a resbalar mientras luchaba para ganar terreno. La orilla de la meseta estaba agrietada y tenía fisuras. La piedra lisa y brillante comenzó a deshacerse. Gimió internamente, atemorizada. Su muerte estaba próxima. No lo dudaba. Pero con esa inmediata realización llegó la tranquila admisión de su inminente fin, opinando que quizás ese era su destino y tal vez era lo mejor para ella y su...

La tierra cedió bajo ella y cerró sus ojos, la paz cerniéndose sobre ella.

Kylo asió su brazo justo cuando fue a perderse al vacío, el sable azul cayendo y chocando contra la pared escarpada de la roca, perdiéndose en el vacío. Él se inclinó hacia atrás, colocando todo su peso en sus talones, los nudillos blancos por la tensión de sostener el cuerpo femenino.

-Dame tu otra mano

Ella lo miró, confundida.

-Raelene, dame tu otra mano.

Advirtió la desesperación en su voz e hizo lo que le ordenó. Tiró de ella y ambos cayeron hacia atrás, el de espaldas al suelo y ella sobre él. Tanto ella como él respiraban agitadamente e intentaban apaciguar sus alteradas sensaciones... o al menos él lo hacía pues ella únicamente estaba turbada y confundida. ¿Qué en el Sith había acabado de suceder?

Él se incorporó con ella en sus brazos y sentado con ella sobre sus piernas, sujetó el rostro femenino por la barbilla, esos oscuros ojos vagando por su cara.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz gruesa había adquirido un timbre más bajo de lo habitual, revelando su grado de angustia.

-Si. – respondió ella, -Pero mi sable...

-No te preocupes, lo buscaré más tarde.

El beso fue inusitado. Su boca descendió con fuerza sobre la de ella. Tomó posesión absoluta. Ella abrió la boca para protestar y él se aprovechó de inmediato. Su lengua se deslizó en su interior para acoplarse con la de ella.

El beso se tornó demasiado arrollador y desenfrenado. Que la gran Fuerza la ayudase, pero a ella le agradó... y mucho. Sus manos encontraron su camino alrededor del cuello masculino y se aferró a él mientras él gentilmente continuaba atacando sus sentidos con el acto.

Ella no pudo permanecer pasiva durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Ella comenzó a devolverle el beso, su lengua frotando contra la de él. El beso se volvió lujurioso. El calor abrasador entre ambos era igual de estimulante que la mezcla de sus esencias.

Él parecía no ser capaz de tener suficiente de ella. Podía sentir sus senos presionando contra su pecho a través de la fina tela de su ropa y lo enloqueció. Había transcurrido tanto tiempo sin sentirla, al negarle acceso a la signatura femenina través de la Fuerza. El perdió su cordura y sano juicio cuando ella tronchó su vínculo con él. El dolor lo enajenó, experimentado como si le hubiesen amputado un miembro de su ser y la herida permaneció abierta, el suplicio acrecentando al transcurrir los días.

Temió que pronto moriría por la tortura... hasta que la sintió arribar, su presencia nuevamente llenándolo. Pero el júbilo no alcanzó a apaciguar su rabia, la que había crecido desmedidamente durante el martirio infligido por ella.

Pero ella debió saber más que eso, ser más sensata. Nunca debía jugarse con los sentimientos de un Jedi oscuro. Y quiso arremeter del mismo modo contra ella, producirle el mismo castigo y tormento... y por poco la perdía, permitiéndose arrastrar por sus desbocadas emociones.

El gimió, acongojado, consciente de lo que apenas cometía unos minutos atrás. Si ella hubiese caído al vacío, él no hubiese dudado en arrojarse detrás de ella. La atrajo aún más cerca hacia él, una de sus manos sujetando la nuca femenina, los largos dedos enredándose en los suaves cabellos e inclinó la cabeza femenina hacia un lado para su lengua poder hacer una penetración más profunda. Su boca se sesgaba sobre la de ella una y otra vez, sacudido por el deseo. El sabor femenino era tan exquisito, dulce y los pequeños gemidos que ella hacía en la parte posterior de la garganta destruía su dominio sobre su control.

No quería detenerse. Esa realización lo sacudió de regreso a la realidad y Ren detuvo el beso abruptamente. Conseguir que ella hiciese lo mismo le tomó un poco mas de tiempo.

Él estaba sin aliento.

Ella no respiraba, al menos eso sentía ella.

-Tú. Yo. Cama. Ahora. – demandó él con urgencia, la elocuencia evadiéndolo completamente.

Se irguió con ella en sus brazos. Caminaba de regreso a su fortaleza, la cual se levantaba contrastando contra el cielo azul-verde pálido, sus pasos apremiantes guiados por el acuciante anhelo de poseerla nuevamente, hundirse completamente dentro de ella. Apretó los dientes cuando imágenes libidinosas de ambos juntos en su cama se adueñaron de sus pensamientos, solo logrando despertar más su lujuria.

La escuchó aspirar con violencia y rápidamente advirtió que había proyectado sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada a ese rostro adorado, un leve rubor cruzaba el puente de su nariz haciendo resaltar sus pecas, la boca entre abierta resoplaba suave pero aceleradamente y esa mirada parda resplandecía con un apetito carnal nada disimulado. No le importó que ella pensara que estaba comportándose como un idiota que no podía domar sus deseos lascivos y apresuró aun mas sus pasos, casi corriendo con ella.

Entró a la fortaleza y todas sus intenciones de seducirla gentilmente, todas esas conversaciones que había formulado en su cabeza para convencerla que lo mejor era estar casados, absolutamente todo fue enviado al Sith. Él estaba más allá de importarle, la impaciencia agudizaba su desesperación.

La boca masculina era caliente y demandante al cernirse sobre la femenina, al tiempo que permitía que ella se deslizara a lo largo de su cuerpo. Luego, mirándola fijamente, la arrastró consigo, colocándola contra la pared. Él tomó sus manos para sujetarlas ferozmente y tiró de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola. Volvió a besarla con una pasión intensa y espontánea, la otra mano asiendo su vestido para desgarrarlo con violencia. Le fastidiaba sentir algún obstáculo entre esa deliciosa piel y él.

Se echó hacia atrás y se esforzó para contenerse un instante. Los tormentosos y oscuros ojos de Ren buscaron su mirada parda. Su pelo oscuro había caído sobre la frente. Tenía el rostro encendido por el rubor y sus sensuales labios estaban apretados en una línea determinada. Quería calmarla, negar la terrible, dolorosa necesidad, pero estaba más allá de él.

Rey sintió su corazón brincar en el pecho. Se veía peligroso, amenazante, pero, ¡gran Fuerza! lo deseaba con cada gramo de su ser y en esos momentos se le antojaba como la presencia más diabólicamente placentera, su masculinidad atrayendo su femineidad. Se veía más allá que apuesto, él era una hermosa visión. Y ella ansiaba sentirlo, anhelaba sus caricias y que la poseyera con su salvaje pasión. No entendía como pudo mantenerse alejada de él por tanto tiempo. Era incomprensible cuando su alma tenia sed de fundirse a la de él, claridad y oscuridad fusionándose para crear una única melodía en la Fuerza. Solo de ellos dos.

Ella sonrió, una dulce y diminuta sonrisa y ese fue todo el permiso que él necesito para continuar con su ataque sensual. Los labios masculinos descendieron sobre los de ella. Ella gimió profundamente mientras devoraba los suyos. No negaba que estaba más que emocionada ante su total pérdida de control, sintiéndose poderosa. Ella también despertaba los anhelos y deseos masculinos que se manifestaban a través del vínculo que ambos compartían en la Fuerza.

Continuó descendiendo sus labios por el cuerpo femenino. Ella era suya. No existía modo alguno de argumentarlo y él estaba determinado a demostrárselo. Estaban casados, ella era su esposa y si era posible, la embarazaría para consolidar su vinculo con ella.

Admitía que él estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y si estaba intentando dominarla, estaba fallando miserablemente. Era ella quien estaba sometiéndolo, su esencia en la Fuerza despertándolo a ese remolino de sensaciones. Y no le importaba. Solo le interesaba ese frenesí que lo impulsaba a arrancarle gemidos deliciosos con cada caricia y embestida de su boca a la suave piel femenina. El siguió rasgando el vestido y ella no le reclamó, el hermoso cuerpo siguiendo su mano al tiempo que ella ronroneaba lánguidamente.

Liberó los brazos femeninos para desvestirse de su túnica y ella lo auxilió, la urgencia de sentir la piel masculina adueñándose de los sentidos femeninos. Al caer al suelo la última prenda de su atuendo, asió ambas piernas femeninas para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura. El contacto de piel contra piel arrasó con toda cordura, Rey emitió un grito sofocado y Ren lanzó un gruñido. Bajó su cabeza para clamar una de las rosadas puntas con su boca. Las uñas femeninas se clavaron en sus hombros. Se movió, y su erección estaba cerca de su zona femenina. Tenía sus brazos en la pared, la misma de la cual ella estaba reclinada, a cada lado de ella.

-Di mi nombre, Raelene.

-Ren. – dijo ella con voz ronca y sensual.

-No. – demandó él, su voz se escuchaba áspera y enojada, -Ese no es mi nombre.

-Ben – se corrigió, regocijada de poder volver a utilizarlo pues le brindaba una relación más íntima con él.

Exclamó, extasiada, cuando penetró en ella. ¡Oh, sí! Aceptó que lo había extrañado. Que solo ahora se sentía realmente viva al tenerlo así dentro de ella.

-¡Gran Fuerza! – él clamó con vehemencia, al sentirla alrededor suyo. Estaba rodeado de calor líquido. Era estrecha y estaba tan caliente, apenas podía soportar la dulce agonía. La besó, fugazmente, e inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza para mirarla y nuevamente exigió, -Ahora y para siempre. Repite las palabras, esposa.

Él no se movía. Ella le lanzó una mirada suplicante. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo gritaban la exigencia de su culminación, -Ben, por favor.

-Dilas. – ordenó él implacable.

Ella soltó un leve sollozo, -Te odio.

-No puedes hacerlo.

Los pardos ojos destellaron, ira y deseo entremezclado, pero era cierto, no podía odiarlo.

-Quiero escucharlas – y se apartó un poco para volver a arremeter en su interior, para entonces volver a permanecer inmóvil. Era consciente de que estaba atormentándola, pero quería obligarla a aceptar que eran marido y mujer antes de continuar.

La estaba enloqueciendo. Esa mirada oscura inflexible la abrasaba. Ella tragó saliva, no deseaba ceder, pero era más fuerte la lujuria que su terquedad. Cerró sus ojos por un instante y al abrirlos, repitió, con voz queda y temblorosa, -Ahora y para siempre, mi esposo.

Un profundo gemido escapó del pecho masculino ante su admisión, -Espero que no vuelvas a olvidarlo.

Comenzó a moverse, las embestidas eran urgentes y rápidas, sin ritmo alguno. Ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de él, los gemidos femeninos apremiándolo a continuar. Era una exquisita agonía.

Rey, consumida por el gozo de la voluptuosa oscilación, se transformó en una criatura indomable y salvaje entre sus brazos. Se aferró a su esposo, sujetando los corpulentos hombros con sus brazos y recibía cada demanda masculina arqueándose contra él. Sus muslos estaban apretados a alrededor de la cintura masculina, y sus quejidos eran suaves e increíblemente sensuales. Ben estaba totalmente ausente de todo excepto de esos sonidos placenteros que ella creaba y estaba concentrado en hacer que ella alcanzase su culminación junto a la suya. Su respiración era áspera y entrecortada, y cuando sintió los temblores de ella pulsando alrededor de él, escuchándola llamar su nombre con una mezcla de admiración y deleite auténtico, no pudo contenerse más. Alcanzó la suya con un gemido largo y vigoroso.

Él realizó una maniobra de tal modo que ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo, inseguro de que sus piernas pudiesen sostenerlo a los dos. La abrazó con feroz ternura, apretándola a su pecho.

Rey, advirtiendo que solo estaban a unos pasos de le entrada rio suavemente.

Ben se retiró un poco hacia atrás y apartó un mechón húmedo de cabello que había caído sobre el rostro femenino para poder observarla, -¿Qué sucede?

-No llegamos a tu cama.

La sonrisa resplandeciente de ella logró que él sonriese a su vez, -No. – e imprevistamente su rostro se tornó sombrío, -Rae, yo... no debí atacarte. No sé qué se posesionó de mí.

Ella sacudió el rostro de lado a lado, -Quizás me lo merecía. – y añadió al rememorar lo que visualizó a través de su enlace con él, -Soy yo quien debe disculparse. No fui juiciosa al cortar todo contacto contigo.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo. – y la aflicción del suplicio que ella instigó en él se hizo evidente en sus facciones, -Prefiero tu rabia, tu ira, que me insultes y grites, no ese frío desprecio.

Rey sujetó el rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo inclinó hacia el suyo, para besar su frente, su nariz y finalmente sobre sus labios, ella murmuró, -Prometo no volver a hacerlo. – y lo besó con ternura.

Luego, con travesura en su voz, ella comentó, -Ahora, sobre esa cama...

Él sonrió -el corazón femenino hizo una abrupta maroma, deleitada ante la imagen que brindaba con ese gesto; era realmente un hermoso demonio- y la alzó con él.

-¿Sabes? Tengo muy buenas piernas. – protestó ella.

-Lo sé. Puedes estar segura que las he apreciado varias veces.

-¡Oh! ¿De veras?

Él asintió y continuó, al tiempo que caminaba en rumbo a su habitación, -También lo he hecho con tu trasero y tus pechos.

-Eres un pervertido, Ben Solo.

-No me importa lo que opines de mí, Rae. Me agrada observarte y no dejaré de hacerlo.

Bueno, no podía culparlo. Ella pecaba de hacer lo mismo con el cuerpo masculino. Arribaron a una espaciosa habitación con amplios ventanales por donde se divisaba el rojo sol descendiendo. Él la reclinó en el centro de una enorme cama de pilares, acomodándose junto a ella.

Ahora, él quería tomar su tiempo con ella, hacerle el amor poco a poco. Quería deleitar sus ojos en las delicadas curvas de ese bello cuerpo, ver su pasión, admirar el brillo que adquiría esa mirada parda cuando ella alcanzaba su plenitud. Aproximó su rostro a ella para colocar besos húmedos a lo largo de la columna de su garganta.

-Ben. – lo llamó casi sin aliento, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que tuviese mejor acceso, -Tenemos que hablar.

-Más tarde. – ordenó el, sin detener lo que hacía.

Ella estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Le fascinaba todo en él, su olor, su sabor, el tacto de esa piel bajo sus dedos. Era tan fuerte que fácilmente podría destrozarla y hacerla pedazos y, sin embargo, era increíblemente gentil cada vez que la tocaba. Mantenía su fuerza contenida. Su poder la rodeaba y la confortaba.

Él la seducía con su boca, su lengua y sus manos. La acariciaba con feroz ternura y la hacía sentir como lo más preciado y hermoso para él. La hacía sentirse amada y deseable. ¡Gran Fuerza! El definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era muy hábil... y ella opinó que podía esperar lo que tenía que decirle... al menos un poco más.

Estaba decidido a ir poco a poco. Deseaba disfrutar su unión con ella, justo como lo había fantaseado todas estas últimas semanas. Él dejó escapar un agonizante gemido de anticipación. Ella tenía la piel más tersa y suave que jamás había acariciado antes. Deseaba saborear cada centímetro de ella. Por toda la Fuerza, ella olía tan maravillosa. Hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello e inhaló su fragancia dulce, mientras que poco a poco se movía sobre ella, acoplándose a sus curvas.

El calor de su piel logró que las rosadas puntas se endurecieran y sensibilizaran. Ella se sintió abrumada por el erotismo que inundó su cuerpo y se movió inquieta contra su esposo. Él inmediatamente entendió que ella quería. Las enormes manos se desplazaron a sus senos y tomó cada uno en las palmas de sus manos. Luego, lentamente, frotó sus dedos pulgares sobre sus pezones sensibles.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Él gruñó en respuesta y trasladó su boca a esa área. La besó en el valle entre sus pechos con ardorosa atención. Se arqueó contra su marido, pidiéndole sin palabras no detener su tormento. Cuando su boca cubrió una de sus puntas y comenzó a succionarlo, olvidó por completo como respirar. El placer era tan intenso y la consumió totalmente.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo minuto en silencio. Él admiró, fascinado, la mirada de pasión en los ojos de su esposa. Habían adquirido un tono marrón-verdoso, el brillo nublado por el deseo. Los labios estaban hinchados, la piel estaba sonrojada. Ella era la mujer más sensual de toda la galaxia. Y era suya.

Los ojos pardos se deleitaron en su oscura mirada, que brillaban consumida por el deseo, manifestando el puro anhelo. Pero también advirtió la ternura y el amor. ¿Cómo alguien tan oscuro como él podía experimentar esas emociones... por ella? Se sintió profundamente sobrecogida ante la magnitud de lo que compartían. Él era oscuridad para su claridad, frenética alteración para su sosegada tranquilidad, infierno para su paraíso... Ambos se complementaban, el vínculo que compartían palpitando con energía, pulsando con vigor y firmeza.

Admiró el enlace, cautivada, sintiendo como se entremezclaba con su esencia y apreció la signatura masculina, permitiendo inundarse con ella, regocijada...

Él aspiró abruptamente y se apartó de ella, toda lujuria abandonando sus oscuros ojos para ser reemplazada por terror y asombro. Ella se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirándolo extrañada ante su inesperada reacción.

-Raelene. – musitó con fervor, la gruesa voz indicaba su desconcierto, pero detrás de esa emoción, se escondía cierto alborozo.

-¿Qué sucede? – estaba comenzando a inquietarse al ver como distintas emociones cruzaban por las varoniles facciones y las percibía a través de su enlace, una detrás de la otra. No podía precisar con claridad donde comenzaba una y finalizaba la otra. Las divisaba uniéndose entre sí, creando un remolino que a sus sentidos llegaba, a pesar de lo contradictorio, plácido y eufórico.

Estaba de rodillas frente a ella e inclinándose, alargó una temblorosa mano para posarla, en lo que asemejaba a un gesto reverente, sobre el vientre femenino.

Ella se sonrojó, -Oh, sobre eso... - y carraspeó turbada, -Era sobre eso que quería hablarte hace unos minutos. De hecho, fue lo que me motivó a buscarte.


	4. Apasionadamente, despídeme en la orilla

Ojos oscuros permanecían sobre su enorme mano que cubría casi completamente el vientre femenino. La vibrante energía que provenía de ese preciso lugar estimulaba sus sentidos y se entremezclaban con los femeninos, los cuales reflejaban su preocupación y angustia ante el posible rechazo de la inesperada situación. Quería tranquilizarla, pero lo tenían atrapado como en un trance, la solidez de las presencias llamándole a través de la Fuerza con su única melodía.

-¿No estás molesto? – preguntó ella un poco ansiosa, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Por supuesto que no. – la respuesta masculina estaba colmada de un gozo reposado y luego añadió con un fascinado sobrecogimiento, -Voy a ser padre.

Solo cuando ella escuchó su contestación se desvaneció su inquietud y temor ante la posibilidad de que Ben no sintiese el mismo entusiasmo. Ella sonrió ante el evidente deslumbramiento de su esposo. Podía entenderlo puesto que ella experimentó todas esas emociones al descubrir que estaba embarazada.

-Ven aquí. – le llamó ella con dulzura.

Él la miró algo alarmado, -No creo que deba acostarme sobre ti.

Rey no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, -¿Olvidaste todo lo que hicimos hace un rato?

Eso solo alcanzó a que él se retirara más de ella, el rostro masculino manifestando su consternación atormentada al recordar todo lo que realizaron varios minutos atrás.

-¿Y si les hice daño? – y añadió en un susurro lleno de menosprecio hacia sí mismo, - Siempre termino lastimando lo más cercano a mí.

Ella reparó inconscientemente en algo peculiar en esa pregunta, pero no le prestó atención, absorta en intentar en aplacar las inquietudes masculinas. Consideraba que a pesar de toda la altanería y soberbia del oscuro Jedi, a veces su vulnerabilidad e inseguridad colisionaba contra ese aspecto de su personalidad, creando esa paradoja absurda. Se incorporó y se aproximó a él. Sujetó el rostro entre sus manos y posó sus ojos pardos en esa mirada oscura torturada.

-No le has causado ningún daño y estoy segura de que nunca podrás lastimarnos.

-¿No opinas que estas colocando demasiada fe en mí? – la voz masculina, que por lo regular era gruesa, había descendido, su resonancia obteniendo un timbre grave.

-No. Confío en ti.

Él miró esos ojos pardos, buscando algún rastro de duda, pero no la halló. Cerró sus ojos por breves segundos, turbado ante la definitiva certitud femenina. Añoraba aferrarse a sus palabras, creer en ellas. Todo su ser ansiaba esa estabilidad que solo ella podía proveerle. Asió las muñecas de las manos que sostenían su rostro y las oprimió suavemente, queriendo encontrar en ese minúsculo gesto la fortaleza y valor para afirmar en su interior las palabras que ella pronunció.

-Raelene... quiero creer en ti... no sabes cómo lo deseo, pero no puedo. No soy ciego ante lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer... Soy un monstruo, una abominación.

Las palabras masculinas fueron como una bofetada para ella al rememorar que había utilizado ese mismo calificativo para describirlo en la base Starkiller.

Pero ahora ella sabía o al menos podía entenderlo. La muerte de Han Solo a manos de él fue dolorosa y aun todavía la afligía. Hubiese querido llegar a conocerlo mejor, a afianzar su relación con el granuja pirata, pero de buen corazón.

Y si bien todo el acontecimiento desde cierta perspectiva fue innecesario, desde otro punto de vista ella apreciaba que era posible que fuese necesario. Ella percibía que el crimen horrendo no logro hundirlo más en la oscuridad, sino incrementar la batalla interna en él. Opinaba que mientras esa lucha existiese, significaba que no se había extraviado por siempre en las tinieblas y albergaba la esperanza de que pudiese ser redimido. Ella distinguió a través de su perenne oscuridad, esa diminuta luz acrecentándose.

-Ben, tampoco soy ciega. Sé quién eres: Kylo Ren, discípulo del Líder Supremo Snoke y cabeza de la Primera Orden. – y ella colocó una de las manos masculinas sobre su pecho al tiempo que dirigía todas sus emociones para fusionarlas con las del pelinegro, -¿Lo sientes?

El asintió, completamente cautivado ante los latidos del corazón femenino y como toda la esencia de su amor lo arropaba como una entidad viva y pulsante. Sentía que lo elevaba y se arrimó a ella, dentro de sí reconociendo que no la merecía y, aun así, no podía renunciar su entrega a tan sublime sentimiento. La mirada obsidiana adoptó el brillo peculiar de lágrimas no derramadas.

-Esto es lo que siento y no puedo luchar contra ello, tampoco contenerlo ni detenerlo. Mi corazón y mi vida son tuyos para siempre. Te amo, Ben Solo.

El pelinegro tomó la mano que aun permanecía en su rostro y la llevó hasta sus labios para besar su palma con ferviente ternura.

-Gracias. – musitó él con ardor.

La temblorosa voz masculina se cernía justo sobre el más bajo registro que sus sentidos hubiesen podido percibir antes. Y entonces, para el asombro femenino, vio como las lagrimas iniciaron una ruta descendiente por las mejillas masculinas. Por varios segundos, ella lo observó impresionada ante la gama de emociones que él exhibía a través del vínculo. Seguidamente hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, lo atrajo hacia ella y se reclinó con él en sus brazos. Él a su vez, colocó su cabeza en el pecho femenino mientras abrazaba la delicada cintura.

En ese momento lo igualó a un niño vulnerable que necesitaba de su amor y apoyo mientras lo sentía temblar y lo abrazó, apretándolo a su cuerpo. Sintió el singular enlace que existía entre ambos palpitando, cubriéndolos y envolviéndolos como una manta protectora. Nada existía alrededor de ellos, solo estaba él, ella y el amor que compartían.

Ben jamás había experimentado lo que sentía en ese instante. Era gozo, reverencia, lo divino en su última manifestación... Era extraordinariamente increíble que fuese digno de ser amado por una criatura tan bella y perfecta como ella. Y sobre todo ello, que ella quisiese cargar el fruto del amor de ambos y que no lo considerara una aberración, un engendro malogrado de la naturaleza. Podía percibir su amor por lo que habían procreado. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a entender que el universo no estaba solamente lleno de oscuridad y que el dolor no era la sensación suprema. También existía la belleza eterna y sublime, descubriendo que él podía ser feliz. Que era realmente feliz.

Deseó poder detener el tiempo y permanecer así con ella por siempre.

-Yo también quisiera poder hacerlo.

Captó la sonrisa en esa aseveración y él no pudo reprimir la suya.

-Te amo, Raelene.

-Lo sé. – contestó ella con travesura.

Él se irguió para mirarla. ¿Cuántas veces en las últimas semanas soñó tenerla así en su cama, el bello cabello castaño desparramado sobre su almohada y su grácil cuerpo desnudo, a la merced de sus manos y boca? Podía sentirla dentro de él, cada latido, cada respiración. Embriagaba sus sentidos... era adictivo.

Él murmuró con voz ronca, -Hermosa.

Fue inesperado para ella, como un ataque sensual a sus sentidos y sus entrañas se tornaron en fuego líquido. Él era condenadamente apuesto y su pecho se hinchó. Sí, lo era. Además, era altivo, arrogante en su gallardía... toda su presencia exudaba un encanto seductor que ella no podía rechazar. Pero sobre todo ello, se destacaba la certidumbre de que él era suyo, completa y absolutamente suyo.

Ben se sorprendió cuando ella le empujó con cierta ferocidad. Algo asombrado, la vio sentarse sobre su cintura.

-Es mi turno, ahora.

Arqueó una ceja, no obstante, era innegable que le deleitó esa inesperada faceta de su esposa.

Menudas y delicadas manos acariciaron ese recio pecho, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre esa sólida piel, en ocasiones hallando leves cicatrices. Ella colocó su entreabierta boca en su hombro y la lengua femenina le rozó sutilmente. Le agradó escuchar su gruñido de aprobación. Luego su atención la dirigió a las areolas planas y las asedió con su lengua. El gimió y levantó sus manos, pero ella articuló una amenaza:

-Mantenlas lejos de mí. Dije claramente que era mi turno.

Dejo caer las manos a su lado.

-Mucho mejor. Sé un niño obediente y te premiaré.

-¿A quién llamas niño? – protestó él irritado.

No le respondió, ella simplemente se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

-De acuerdo. – y entre dientes concedió, - seré un _niño obediente._

-Muy bien.

Su cabeza bajó de nuevo y ella se desplazó hacia atrás para que la lengua resbalase por el centro del pecho hacia su ombligo. Lo escuchó hacer una violenta inspiración.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano me desquitaré de esto. – él intentó hablar de un modo casual, pero el estremecimiento en su voz no lo favoreció.

-Oh. ¿Cómo? – ella lo miró sin levantar su cabeza.

-Conozco un comerciante muy reconocido que vende cuerdas elaboradas de la seda más fina de Naboo.

Esta vez ella elevó su cabeza, realmente interesada, -¿Me atarías y me harías esto mismo?

Formuló la pregunta con cierto deleite, atraída por la idea.

-Lo estoy pensando seriamente. – respondió él con un medio gruñido, mitad gemido, afectado ante el genuino placer femenino.

-Bueno, cuando decidas hacerlo, me avisas.

Él volvió a gemir al ser embestido por una vívida imagen de sí mismo asaltándola sensualmente mientras la mantenía atada. Rey dejó escapar un ahogado grito al atisbar la fantasía masculina a través del enlace.

-Oh, sí. No puedo esperar a que te decidas.

Él apretó sus dientes, -Vas a ser mi muerte, Rae.

Ella lo pensó por varios segundos, luego dijo, -No. No creo.

Y volvió a resumir su tarea abandonada. Las manos bajaron por sus costados, fascinada ante la fortaleza masculina, embelesada en como sus músculos se tensaban bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Él era pura simetría, la perfección encarnada. Era indescriptible el deleite que surgía en su interior mientras proseguía acariciándolo, sus dedos siguiendo el contorno de su pecho, las líneas de ese rígido abdomen.

Que la Fuerza la ayudase, pero no podía detenerse en su recorrido mientras trazaba sus nervudos brazos hasta sus manos y luego volvía a subir, llegando a los formidables hombros.

-Rae... - protestó él con voz sofocada, -No puedo soportarlo más, tengo que...

-No. – ella cortó bruscamente su súplica.

Sintió la irritación masculina pero la ignoró descaradamente. Ella sabía que se saldría con las suyas. Él no le negaría nada, ella alcanzaba a reconocer que él deseaba acceder ante cada uno de sus solicitudes. El pelinegro estaba prácticamente de rodillas ante la magnitud de lo que ella llevaba en su interior: su descendencia. Lo tenía agarrado de su dedo meñique. Sin embargo, también sabía que a él no le fastidiaba, todo lo contrario, le agradaba, aunque lo estuviese torturando de ese modo.

Él la consideraba una hermosa tortura...

Hasta que una de sus menudas manos atrapó su endurecido miembro. Un bramido ahogado subió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Apenas cae de la cama, la parte inferior de su torso moviéndose convulsivamente. Elevó su cabeza para observarla. Grave error. La mirada parda observaba con desmedida atención su extremidad masculina. Verla así, sentada sobre sus piernas, labios entreabiertos y ojos nublados por la lujuria mientras las manos femeninas rozaban su más sensible parte. La visión eróticamente carnal casi lo empujaba a perder todo dominio sobre sí mismo.

Ella comenzó a bajar su cabeza.

-¡No! - él emitió con suficiente violencia, la voz cargada de angustia. No estaba seguro de poder tolerarlo.

Rey lo miró, perpleja, -Pero... yo quiero.

-¡Gran Fuerza! – exclamó él, atormentado por el dulce martirio. ¿Acaso ella no era consciente del doloroso pero exquisito suplicio que ella creaba con su ingenua inocencia?

-Raelene... - la llamó suplicante, su frente perlada por el sudor.

-Solo un poco... por favor.

Permitió que su cabeza cayese sobre la almohada, seguro de que ahora si hallaría su certera muerte luego del ruego femenino, la voz sofocada por la lujuria, avivando en su interior un crudo anhelo libidinoso.

Rey aceptó su silencio como consentimiento. Inclinó su cabeza, aproximando sus labios a esa punta que clamaba su atención y resbaló su lengua por ella suavemente. Lo escuchó hacer un sonido profundo incoherente y volvió una vez más, los labios rozando su longitud.

-Detente, - exigió él al tiempo que se incorporaba para asirla por los brazos. -Esto se acaba aquí.

Perdería la poca cordura que mantenía si permitía que ella continuase. Se sentó, y la alzó en sus brazos y luego tomó cada una de sus piernas, las colocó alrededor de la cintura masculina y con lánguida lentitud, deleitándose en cada segundo, la deslizó sobre su erección. Cautivado, miró el bello rostro transformado por el delirante placer que él despertaba en ella.

Rey continuó bajando y no estuvo por completo satisfecha hasta que lo sintió tocando lo más recóndito de su ser. Comenzaron a mecerse pausadamente. Él estaba al borde de un precipicio, a punto de abandonar su sano juicio, pero asumió total control de sus sentidos. Quería disfrutar adecuadamente su unión con ella, imitando todas esas fantasías y sueños que lo atormentaron durante esas semanas que ella le negó el acceso a su vínculo a través de la Fuerza.

Bajó su cabeza, los labios masculinos rozando sus parpados, esos ojos por los cuales había visto por primera vez el amor. Él apretó los labios contra el pulso en la sien, agradecido por la vida palpitante allí. Sus labios continuaron viajando por el rostro femenino y siguió la curva de su orgullosa y determinada barbilla para luego detenerse sobre los labios y murmuró sobre ellos, -Mi amada.

Luego se apoderó de ellos en un beso, tomando con fiereza, dando con ternura. Ella suspiró en su boca, abrumada por la emoción. Dudó que pudiese existir palabras tan hermosas como las que dijo él. Retiró sus labios para entonces bajar por la comisura de los labios femeninos, cubriendo su mentón de besos y seguidamente presionar besos hambrientos a lo largo de la columna de la garganta femenina.

-Mi... -respiró él, colocando sus labios sobre la piel del cuello, -... bella – emergiendo su lengua pues estaba fascinado con el sabor de su piel, -...y dulce- ella gimió, -Raelene. – y terminó depositando un tierno beso en la base de su cuello.

Ella tembló, definitivamente solo él era capaz de pronunciar esas palabras maravillosas.

-¡Ben! – ella jadeó.

Él sonrió y si era posible, Rey escasamente se deshacía ante ese gesto tierno. Ella jamás había presenciado una expresión semejante en el pelinegro. Todo parecía conspirar contra ella, el singular e inesperado talante amoroso, el peculiar comportamiento del Jedi oscuro... apenas podía pensar.

Ella imitó sus movimientos, el ardor aumentando en su interior. Se inclinó para besarla y sus labios se aferraron a los masculinos. Los brazos de Rey rodearon firmemente su cuello, y los oprimió más fuerte cuando la tensión inició el tan esperado ascenso. Y entonces el palpitante y frenético delirio, estallando sobre sus sentidos, el placer debilitante anulando todo a su alrededor excepto a él, que creaba esa magia, logrando que ella casi perdiera la razón. Le pareció escuchar muy lejos de sí a Ben emitir un sonido bajo, casi rayando en lo salvaje.

Ella abrió los ojos un momento más tarde para encontrar a Ben estudiando su rostro, su expresión algo preocupada. Los oscuros ojos reflejaban ternura.

-¿Estás bien?

Abrió su boca para refutarle que estar embarazada no significaba ser una invalida, pero rápidamente la cerró, concediendo que sería una batalla inútil intentar convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Sí, - y tratando contener un bostezo, añadió, -Perdóname, estoy un poco cansada.

La acostó a su lado con suma delicadeza. Se acomodó junto a ella y colocó su mano en el vientre femenino, todavía maravillado de que ambos serian padres.

-Será fuerte como su padre. – murmuró Rey mientras posaba su mano sobre la de él.

Una pequeña pausa.

-¿Por qué hablas de ellos como si fuesen una sola persona? – preguntó Ben realmente intrigado.

Otra breve pausa.

-¿A qué te refieres con... _ellos_?

Y nuevamente, una pausa más.

-Rae, son dos.

.

.

.

La observaba dormir sosegadamente. Acarició su mejilla, la paz femenina logrando que él también se calmase. Se sentía responsable. Gracias a él, ella estaba en esa posición delicada. Y ahora, todo lo que él quería era que descansara debidamente y que el sueño le brindara cierta quietud.

En el instante que anunció la existencia de las dos criaturas, ella palideció. Inicialmente no se percató de su cambio de aspecto, si bien pudo percibir cierta aprehensión en ella mientras le mostraba como distinguir las dos esencias. Siguió sus instrucciones y al primer instante que las sintió, preguntó con urgencia donde estaba baño. Apenas le muestra con la mano, que ella salió disparada de la cama en la dirección indicada.

Consternado, la siguió y la encontró vaciando todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

En silencio, el pelinegro la sostuvo con un brazo alrededor de la cintura, sujetando toda su cabellera con una mano. Mientras la veía realizar cada espasmo doloroso que la obligaba a expulsar lo poco que tenía en su interior, él reparó que ella estaba embargada por la ansiedad ante la indiscutible eventualidad de su maternidad.

Ben comprendió que no solo el albergaba dudas, también Rey tenia las suyas. Ambos temían no ser los padres adecuados para las criaturas por nacer.

Seguidamente, él la llevó hasta el lavabo y ella, agradecida de su gesto, se enjuagó la boca. El pelinegro, a su vez, humedeció sus manos para deslizarlas por la frente femenina. Ella cerró sus ojos, fue agradable la sensación, aminorando un poco la fuerte presión en su cabeza.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados. – le ordenó él suavemente.

Cumplió su pedido, no estaba en el estado emocional adecuado para discutir y mucho menos deseó hacerlo cuando sintió que la alzaba en sus brazos, para luego depositarla en la cama. Se sentó próximo a ella y le preguntó reposadamente, -¿Estás preocupada?

Ella asintió temiendo que su voz le fallara.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Abrió sus ojos y fue recompensado con una luminosa mirada parda. Ella vaciló por varios segundos. Una mano femenina se situó sobre el vientre en un gesto protector para decir quedamente, -Los amo, no sabes cuanto los amo. Pero tengo miedo. Opino que no soy la persona más adecuada para ser madre.

-¿No es suficiente saber que los amas?

Ella lo negó con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza, - A veces no es suficiente. ¿Cómo saber si no cometeremos los mismos errores? – y ella dejó escapar una diminuta risa sardónica, - Míranos, somos un vivo ejemplo de las acciones desacertadas de nuestros padres.

-Aprenderemos de esos errores. – respondió el, si bien él tenía dudas de su propia capacidad como padre.

Ella gruñó por lo bajo, -Ni tú tan siquiera crees eso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, entonces? – demandó él exasperado.

Rey se sentó, su rostro contiguo al masculino, narices apenas tocándose, -No quiero que me digas nada. Después de todo, tienes la tarea más fácil de toda la situación.

-¡Oh! ¿Sí?

Ella desatendió la inflexión sarcástica en la voz gruesa simplemente porque no le daba importancia.

-Sí. No tienes que cargarlos por nueves meses y encima, por lo que he escuchado anteriormente, traerlos al mundo no es una labor divertida.

Él percibió el temor femenino y nuevamente intentó aplacar su inquietud, -Puedo ayudarte en ese momento, hay métodos que puedo utilizar para aliviar los dolores...

Ella lo interrumpió, dureza evidente en su voz, fulminándolo con una mirada asesina, -No te atrevas a utilizar ninguna técnica Sith en mis bebés.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró pausadamente, ella estaba inadvertidamente colocando a prueba su sano juicio y su paz mental. Con un poco de dificultad, halló ese foco balanceado en su interior y tranquilizó su temperamento volátil.

-Por todas las estrellas sagradas, Raelene, no es ninguna técnica Sith. Es un tipo de trance meditativo que utilizaban los Jedi en la antigüedad.

-Oh. – musitó ella después de un breve intervalo de silencio y avergonzada, añadió, -Discúlpame.

Entonces, inadvertidamente, irrumpió en un suave llanto, -No entiendo que me pasa.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó, -Rae, ¿has visitado a un médico?

-No. – y un poco azorada, preguntó, -¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Él asió la barbilla para retirarla un poco hacia atrás y la miró, -Rae, ¿qué conocimiento tienes sobre estar embarazada?

-Muy poco, solo dos o tres cosas básicas, como que mi regla atrasada significaba que me habías embarazado...

-¿Y Skywalker? ¿No se ha percatado?

-Creo que sí pero no me ha dicho nada.

-Típico. – murmuró él irritado.

-Para un padre debe ser difícil hablar de un tema como este. – ella no pudo evitar defenderlo.

-A tu padre no solo se le dificulta hablar sobre ese tema.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Ben Solo?

Inmediatamente advirtió que estaba despertando su genio, lo que podía ser muy peligroso mientras ella experimentaba la desestabilización de sus hormonas.

-Discúlpame, no quise decir nada con ello. Seguramente no estamos hablando del mismo padre.

-No te atrevas a ser insolente conmigo. – ni por un segundo creyó que su disculpa fuese sincera.

-Raelene. – la llamó quedamente pero firme.

Ella se retiró de sus brazos y lo miró algo desdeñosa.

-Deberías descansar. Dormir un poco no te vendría nada mal.

La vio levantar la barbilla en un gesto retador. ¿Qué le sucedió a la criatura dulce de unos minutos atrás? Internamente, él se amonestó. Se lo merecía por no ser cuidadoso y embarazarla.

-Ahora no solo puedes pensar en ti. Necesitas cuidarte para que ellos estén bien.

Se ruborizó, a pesar de estar un poco irritada. Concedía que él tenía razón. Volvió a reclinarse, colocando su cabeza en la almohada. Aunque todavía estaba un poco malhumorada, el aroma masculino que desprendía toda la cama la relajó. Poco a poco los párpados comenzaron a pesarle hasta que sucumbió al sueño.

Y en ese estado la abandonó, decidido a cumplir una promesa. No le vendría nada mal la odisea de la excursión, quizás favorecería a que pudiese analizar toda la situación sosegadamente mientras se desplazaba lejos de allí.

.

.

.

Regresó con algo de dificultad a la realidad, renunciando al sueño que no quería liberarla. La somnolencia abrumante le indicaba que había dormido por muchas horas. Estiró sus extremidades en un intento fallido para alejar la modorra. Un delicioso olor llegó hasta su nariz y su estómago hizo un ruido muy familiar. ¡Claro que tendría hambre! Su apetito que habitualmente era muy voraz, últimamente sobrepasaba límites insospechados.

Procuró despabilarse, recordando los sucesos pasados antes de quedar dormida. La vergüenza encendió sus mejillas. Su comportamiento con su esposo daba mucho que desear. Se condujo como una arpía, brincando con ira ante cada palabra de apoyo que él le brindaba.

-Ben. – llamó ella en un murmullo suave.

Pero no le respondieron y por alguna extraña razón, se angustió. Palpó la superficie de la cama y se sorprendió al sentir que su mano tocaba un metal frío. Era su sable de luz, el que pensó había perdido durante su duelo con Ben. Lo había recuperado como se lo prometió.

-Ben. – volvió a pronunciar su nombre con urgencia.

 _Estoy aquí._

La respuesta masculina aquietó su ansiedad. Se giró para quedar sobre su estómago. Colocó su barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados que descansaban sobre la almohada. Toda la esencia de su marido la inundó y una ardiente sensación se desplazó por toda la parte baja de su vientre. Ella cerró sus ojos, rememorando fragmentos de lo que compartieron el día anterior. Esa mirada oscura fulgurando por el deseo, recibiendo sus embestidas sensuales, la boca masculina sobre su piel...

 _Raelene. Estoy meditando._

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el bello rostro. Así que había estado proyectando a todo volumen sus recuerdos. Ella continuó con su trayectoria por la exquisita memoria, como él la levantaba contra la pared y rasgaba su vestido...

 _Rae - Lene._

Ella ignoró su amonestación descaradamente. Le envió un breve vistazo de lo que sintió, como casi desfallece ante la poderosa fuerza del beso, sus alientos fundiéndose en uno solo. Y ella, arqueando su cuerpo, moldeándose a cada forma del cuerpo masculino. Era increíble como uno formaba parte del otro, acoplándose perfectamente; pensamiento que no se dignó en esconder de la mente de su esposo.

Para su inesperada sorpresa, se halló a si misma desorientada. Las reglas de su juego se volvieron en contra suya. Hipnotizada, volvió a girar quedando sobre su espalda, al ser asaltada por una imagen que le envió Ben.

 _Él levantaba sus piernas, colocándolas alrededor de la cintura masculina y con destreza sutil, la penetró._

La imagen fue tan vívida que un grito de placer escapó de lo más profundo de Rey y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, estrujándolas con violencia. Cuando creyó que no podría haber nada más delicioso, volvieron a arremeter contra sus sentidos, mostrándole lo que él experimentaba.

 _Como amaba poder sentirla así, moviéndose dentro de ella, todo el calor femenino apretándolo. Él enredó una de sus manos en la cabellera castaña para tirar de ella con suavidad en lo que agachaba su rostro y con gran deleite, los labios masculinos tomaban posesión de unos de sus rosados pezones. Continuó su movimiento dentro de ella y ella se acopló a su ritmo. Ambos disfrutando la fruición de sus cuerpos._

Rey se irguió en la cama, sus manos aún aferradas a las sábanas, todo su cuerpo convulsionando por la fuerza del inesperado orgasmo. Tan pronto como su respiración tomó un ritmo más acompasado, pudo percibir la sonrisa satisfecha de su esposo.

 _Y por eso no se debe molestar a tu marido en sus meditaciones._

Ella no reprimió la suave risa. Si él pensaba que ella no volvería a molestarlo en alguna futura ocasión, luego de esa demostración, estaba muy equivocado. Luego de unos breves minutos, se sacudió de su placentero letargo y decidió levantarse. Tomando una de las sábanas, la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo pero la detuvieron.

 _Hay vestidos para ti en el ropero._

La mirada parda hurgó el lugar hasta detenerla en un mueble enorme que supuso debía ser el que le indicó. Una exclamación de deleite abandono su garganta al divisar todo tipo de vestidos formales y casuales cuando abrió sus puertas, su mano deslizándose sobre el material exquisito de cada uno de ellos. Jamás había sido dueña de tantas prendas. Dedujo que los había elegido para ella al advertir que cada uno era de su medida.

Se decidió por uno de pantalones que llegaba a sus rodillas, con una blusa que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto y se dirigió al baño.

Ya refrescada y más compuesta, salió del baño buscando el lugar de donde provenía el olor. Lo encontró en una mesa justo en un balcón contiguo a la habitación. Igualmente, divisó a su esposo de pie frente a la balaustrada, sus dos piernas separadas con las manos a sus espaldas. Estaba meditando, descalzo y vestía sólo unos pantalones para ejercitarse. Ella le lanzó una mirada apreciativa a ese fuerte y bello cuerpo. Sintió la caricia íntima que le envió por medio de la Fuerza. Ella cerró sus ojos para deleitarse en ese pequeño gesto. No queriendo importunarlo más de lo que hizo esa mañana, se encaminó a la mesa para servirse un plato del variado menú.

Cuando hubo terminado su meditación, se giró para hallar a Rey sentada comiendo con gusto. Se veía realmente encantadora, con todo su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, vistiendo uno de los atuendos sencillos que consiguió para ella. Reprimió el deseo de tomarla allí mismo y hacerle el amor lentamente.

Ella le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo, -Más tarde. Ahora tengo hambre.

Él no pudo evitar reírse. No le desconcertaba lo bien que ella podía leer sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, amor. – y se agachó para besarla en una mejilla.

-Bueno días. – y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, añadió, - Me agrada escucharte reír.

-Y a mí me agrada hacerlo en tu compañía. – se sentó junto a ella y observándola comer le preguntó, - ¿Hambre o cocinan bien?

-Ambas cosas, esposo. – replicó ella antes de tomar otro bocado.

No pudiendo contener el deseo de tenerla cerca, la tomó por los brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Ella dejó escapar una dulce risa.

-Amo que me llames así. – murmuró con voz ronca cerca del oído femenino.

Ella sonrió complacida, -¿No comerás?

-Lo hice antes de meditar.

-¿Probaste esto? – preguntó ella con la boca llena de lo que masticaba.

-No. Son huevos de mynock. – le informó mientras la miraba detenidamente comerlo.

-Está delicioso... - e hizo un sonido extasiado.

-¿No sufres de malestares matutinos?

-No. A veces los tengo en la tarde.

-Como ayer.

Ella asintió, esta vez tomando una fruta de color vino profundo. La mordió y volvió a producir otro sonido de placer. Ben agradecía que apenas terminaba su meditación, pues gracias a ello podía reprimir sus impulsos cada vez que ella emitía los deliciosos ruidos. Ella no era consciente como lo atraía su inocente candor.

-Mañana, cuando salgamos en destino al Finalizer, te llevaré a ver un médico...

-¡Oh, no! – interrumpió ella, -Detente en este instante. ¿Cuándo dije que vendría contigo al Finalizer?

Él la miró aturdido, -Pensé que vendrías conmigo.

-Llegué hasta aquí buscándote para darte la noticia de mi condición. En ningún momento he mencionado algo sobre ir contigo a tu _destructor imperial._

-¿Y piensas volver a la _Resistencia_? – su sarcasmo debió alertar esa pequeña alarma en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Es lo que haré.

La actitud de su marido tomó un giro escalofriante.

-Por supuesto que no harás tal cosa. Te lo prohíbo.

-¿Discúlpame? – la voz helada de Rey transformó el aire alrededor de ambos en uno gélido, -Tú no eres mi jefe, mucho menos mi dueño.

Las barreras mentales de Rey se alzaron violentamente. El pelinegro fue sacudido, la pérdida de su contacto con ella trastocando su inestable temperamento, siendo el pánico lo que se apoderó de sus sentidos. No ansiaba volver a repetir el mismo suplicio.

-Rae, por favor. No hagas esto otra vez.

La angustia en esa súplica la obligó a detenerse y percatarse lo que apenas nuevamente realizaba. Los ojos pardos miraron fijamente esa tempestuosa mirada obsidiana. Ella eliminó las barreras que erigió y lo vio respirar, su semblante recuperando el color.

-Lo siento.

La realidad era toda una intrusa. Fuerza, cómo ella la odiaba, emergiendo después de todo lo que ella compartió con él. Deseaba que, por una vez en su vida, permaneciese lejos por siempre. Sabía en que se adentraba, conociendo quien era Ben y cuál era su afiliación. Mas no daría marcha atrás. Ella lo amaba demasiado y aceptaría todo lo que le ofrecía. Nunca lamentaría cada momento que pudiese compartir con él, siempre con el temor de que tal vez ese sería el último.

-Admito que tampoco me comuniqué del modo adecuado. – él respondió a su disculpa con un leve dejo de arrogancia, demostrando que se le dificultaba aceptar que estaba equivocado, -Fui autoritario cuando en realidad quería manifestarte mi preocupación por ti y nuestros hijos por nacer.

Sí, ella lo amaba tanto que sentía su corazón partirse en dos. Ella no podría ser sensible con lo que a él respectaba. No era ciega ni imbécil, reconociendo todo lo que era. Jedi oscuro, arrogante, en ocasiones egoísta pero de igual modo atento y cariñoso con ella.

Donde el corazón ordenaba no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. ¡Cómo le gustaría alejarse de todo con él! El rostro masculino se iluminó, indicándole que percibió ese pensamiento.

-Sí. – dijo él con vehemente fervor. -Vámonos, Rae.

-No creo que debamos...

-No le debemos nada a nadie.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ben sentía que tenía un nuevo propósito, menospreciando todo lo que lo había guiado en esos últimos quince años de su vida. Ahora su objetivo primordial se había transformado, tomando la forma de Raelene y sus hijos por nacer.

Los únicos tres seres a los que le debía su amor, protección y su vida.


End file.
